Mundo en Conflicto: Tercera Invasión
by carlos22
Summary: No fue un desfile , tampoco fue un golpe de estado, esto es una invasión.
1. Chapter 1

Mundo en conflicto: La tercera invasión.

Republica de argentina.

7 de julio año 20XX.

Puerto de buenos aires, zona portuaria.

En el puerto de buenos aires varios porta contenedores que en su mayoría era seis, habían solicitado el ingreso al puerto por fallas en motor. Al escuchar el sospechoso pedido de ayuda, en la casa de gobierno un integrante del gobierno argentino había permitido el ingreso de los portacontenedores hacia el puerto y lo hiso sin la aprobación y a espalda de los demás integrantes del gobierno, por otra parte, en la prefectura naval argentina, al recibir la cuestionable orden del gobierno, no tuvieron más opción que permitir el ingreso de los portacontenedores al puerto.

Cuando ingresaron algo extraño sucedió, los seis portacontenedores se dividieron. Un trasporta contenedor ingreso en dársena norte y el otro cerca de la escuela nacional náutica. Dos portacontenedores se dirigían hacia la zona portuaria, mientras que los otros dos restantes en el lado norte del puerto, justo en la central eléctrica.

Tras el extraño comportamiento de los mismos, la prefectura empezó a exigir a los buques que se identificaran, pero no recibieron ninguna respuesta por parte de los mismos, mientras las autoridades seguían insistiendo, el resto solicitaba apoyo por radio a la sede de la prefectura naval y al resto de las fuerzas de seguridad que custodian el puerto buenos aires.

 _\- ¡Atención!, ¡atención! a todas las unidades disponibles, estamos recibiendo informe de la prefectura naval sobre un incidente en curso en el puerto buenos aires. Varios buques portacontenedores se están acercando peligrosamente al puerto. Los mismos en cuestión se niega a identificarse ante las autoridades establecidas de la región, se solicita la asistencia de todos los agentes disponibles, cambio."_

 _\- 10-4 Mensaje recibido."_

 _\- 10-04 Enterado."_

 _\- 10-04 recibido, vamos para allá."_

Mientras llegaban los refuerzos hacia el puerto, el resto de la prefectura naval junto con algunas fuerzas de seguridad que los acompañaban, desalojaban a los civiles que estaban cerca del puerto, mientras hacían el desalojo, de pronto los oficiales escucharon un sonido muy conocido para ellos.

Desde la cubierta de los portacontenedores, dos helicópteros Westland WAH-64 Apache había surgido de la cubierta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, sin advertencia y ni provocación alguna, abrió fuego contra todos los oficiales que estaban presentes.

Sin poder defenderse o contrarrestar el fuego enemigo, muchos no lograron defenderse del brutal ataque, mientras tanto en los otros puntos en donde se encontraba los demás buques, sucedía lo mismo. En la zona portuaria lugar en donde comenzó el ataque un vehículo patrullero empezó a retroceder mientras que sus ocupantes dos oficiales de policía daban la alerta por radio.

 _\- ¡ALERTA! ¡REPITO! ¡ALERTA!, ¡A TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPONIBLES!, ¡ENVÍEN REFUERZOS INMEDIATAMENTE A PUERTO BUENOS AIRES!, ¡REPITO! ¡ENVÍEN REFUERZOS A PUERTO BUENOS AIRES!, ¡CÓDIGO 11-99! ¡ENEMIGOS DESCONOCIDOS! ¡POSESIÓN DE ARTILLERÍA PESADA!, ¡REPITO! ¡ARTILLERÍA PESADA!, ¡NECESITA… NO! ¡EXIGIMOS QUE TODO EL PAÍS SE ENTERE!, ¡QUE ARGENTINA! ¡ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADA!"_ Gritaba desesperado el oficial mientras que su compañero hacia todo lo posible para evitar las balas del apache, mientras retrocedía varios blindados y tanque salían de los costados del barco, los ofíciales asustados se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los que lo atacaban o en este caso quienes los invadían. Tratando de avisar sobre quienes los atacan, el vehículo en donde estaba exploto debido a un proyectil del tanque FV4034 Challenger 2 o CR2.

Mientras tanto un helicóptero de la prefectura estaba registrando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba registrando cada momento desde que iniciaron el ataque. Mientras tanto en el barco de carga un oficial estaba viendo con mucho orgullo de como tomaban el puerto.

\- En el pasado le demostramos al mundo nuestro poder, ahora estos latinos recordaran del porque éramos tan temido en el pasado." Dijo con mucho orgullo, mientras miraba al cielo, justo en donde el helicóptero de la prefectura. "Nuestras tropas ya tomaron el puerto, ahora es momento de tomar los cielos." Ordeno.

Los tripulantes del helicóptero de la prefectura, al ser descubiertos fueron perseguidos por un apache, tras unos minutos de intensa persecución entre el apache y el helicóptero de patrulla, ambos respondían con la misma intensidad de fuego, pero por superioridad el apache había derribado el helicóptero de prefectura ya que el mismo no contaba con la artillería que poseía el apache.

Tras acabar con el resto de las fuerzas de seguridad, el enemigo invasor sigue su marcha con su poderío militar hasta llegar a la avenida 9 de julo, una de las avenidas más grande del mundo. Tomado por sorpresa a los civiles que circulaban por esa sección.

Buenos Aires, Avenida 9 de julio,

En un Domingo por la tarde, un super clásico estaba jugando entre River y boca. El partido estaba siendo visto por unos espectadores de un bar que estaba a la vuelta de la avenida 9 de julio. Mientras la tención del superclásico estaba por terminar entre un desempate entre ambos rivales, de pronto como si fuera una terrible broma el canal en donde se trasmitía en vivo el partido, fue cambiado por un canal de noticias por el cantinero.

\- ¡No! ¡la puta que te pario!, ¡pone el partido viejo ortiva!, ¡pone, no seas pija!" Dijo un espectador, molesto por perderse la final.

\- Dale, no seas pija, pone el partido si solo le faltaba 5 minutos para que termine. " Dijo calmadamente un hombre de cuerpo corpulento de estructura militar dueño. El viejo que cambio el canal del partido, trato de replicarle, pero fue silenciado por el mismo.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?" se preguntó en cuestión, ya que había escuchado ese ruido en alguna parte. Todos los presentes también lo estaban escuchando el extraño ruido. El hombre en cuestión, salió hacia afuera del bar para ver de qué se trataba y lo que vio fue como un gran número de personas se dirigía hacia la vuelta de la cuadra hacia la avenida 9 de julio.

\- Qué está mierda está pasando " Se pregunto confundido ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Vengan! apúrense que es por aquí." Fijando su vista hacia un grupo de niños que se dirigían corriendo hacia donde estaba la avenida.

Sin esperar más, fue en la misma dirección en que iba el grupo de personas, cuando iba en camino hacia la avenida sus ojos notaron un vehículo muy peculiar, en otra palabra el vio varios tanques y blindados haciendo un desfile por la avenida, y no tan solo eso, sino que también vio helicópteros de ataque y de trasporte acompañándolos, mientras que en tierra soldados fuertemente armados hacia un desfile por la avenida como si les pertenecieran. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un desfile, pero a él no se le notifico nada sobre eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba cuando vio las insignias que los identificaba.

 **No fue un desfile.**

\- ¿Es el ejército argentino?" Pregunto una mujer mientras sostenía fuertemente a su niño en brazos en temor a que se tratara de un nuevo golpe de estado. Pero el hombre descarto de que se tratara eso.

 **Tampoco fue un golpe de estado** _._

\- ¡Mira! En el Obelisco, están poniendo algo." Se escucho un joven hincha de boca, apuntando hacia el obelisco y cuando lo vieron todos quedaron horrorizados por lo que vieron, tanto argentino como extranjeros. En lo alto del obelisco, se alzaba una enorme bandera de una nación muy conocida por todos los argentinos.

 **Esto no fue un desfile.**

 **Ni tampoco un golpe de estado** _._

 **Sino que fue algo mucho peor, algo como que solo ocurrió dos veces en la historia de la argentina.**

En lo alto del obelisco la bandera del Reino Unido se alzaba orgullosa en la avenida mientras que helicópteros, tanques, blindados y soldados eran desplegados por todo el Buenos aires.

 **Fue una invasión.**

Poco después, con un ruido ensordecedor aviones caza Eurofighter Typhoon y F-35 Lockheed Martin surcaban los cielos del país.

 **La tercera invasión inglesa había comenzado** _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como ayer estaba de vacaciones me puse a pelotudiar un poco con la netbook, hasta que ingresé en una página de DEVIANTTAR y vi una imagen en donde el reino unido invade buenos aires, cuando lo vi me dije ¿porque no?

Me tardé un poco, pero lo hice, aunque es corto la idea es esa, además según en los comentarios y el mensaje del creador de dicha imagen, no tenía una historia para ese comic. Asi que decidí hacerlo, como dije solo serán cortos estos en este fanfiction que estoy haciendo, a excepción de algunos en el que estoy trabajando.

Buenos me despido espero que les haya gustado por cierto la imagen le pertenece a The third invasión, by Panzerfire hace muy buenas imágenes. Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días buenas tarde y buenas noche.

Es extraño que escriba esto, pero para empezar quisiera disculparme por no actualizar nada durante todo el año, no tengo excusas para poder expresarla pero puedo decir que e estado muy ocupado en mi vida algunas muy malas que buenas, además esta el hecho que estaba en lo que llaman bloqueo del escritor además de las cosas que me pasaron durante todo el año que no era muy bueno para mi, ni para mi familia.

Por otra parte ahora estoy un poco mejor de lo esperado el trabajo aún me afecta pero se como arreglarme. Y Con respecto a mis historias publicadas quiero avisarles que tendré que actualizarla a todas, aunque creo que tendré que borrarlas para actualizarlas, pero no se preocupen aquí les dejo un resumen de cada historia que voy a publicar.

A por cierto quisiera decirles que empezaré a publicar en marzo o abril dependiendo de como me valla en este nuevo año por lo tanto sean pacientes además quiero recalcar de que si público algo antes de tiempo eso no quiere decir que pueda publicar algo a tiempo ya que me tomo mi propio tiempo para publicar por lo tanto les dejo las nuevas actualizaciones.

Titulo: Y el cono sur en Remnant (versión de La celeste y blanca en Remant)

Sinopsis: 19 de diciembre del 2001 la República de Argentina estaba en una etapa de crisis política, económica, social e institucional, dando lugar a un período de inestabilidad política en el que marco una de las mayores crisis que se extendió entre 1998 y 2002, que causo una larga recesión que disparó una crisis humanitaria, social, económica, financiera y política. Pero cuando se generalizó la marcha que se conocería por muchos nombre como el cacerolazo durante él 19 de diciembre En la reserva natural Caverna de las Brujas en la provincia de Mendoza, un grupo de excursionistas que exploraban un área que descubrieron por accidente se encontraron con un hallazgo nunca ante visto, dicho descubrimiento que por alguna extraña razón empezaron a brillar cubrieron todo el cono sur y algunas extensiones de los territorios de Brasil, Bolivia, Paraguay y todo el país de Uruguay haciéndola desaparecer de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en un planeta conocido como Remnant a varios kilómetros de managerie una masa de tierra había aparecido misteriosamente cambiando el destino del planeta para siempre.

Resumen: Prácticamente es una versión de mi anterior historia de la celeste y blanca en Remnant. En esta historia el país de Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, tres provincias del sur de Brasil y tres provincias del sur de Bolivia son transportados hacía el mundo de Remnant en donde el conflicto conocido como la guerra fauno había terminado. Por cierto Chile adquirió los 10 F-16 Lockheed Martin antes de tiempo para renovar su fuerza aérea.

No ahí personaje principal.

.

Título: Un camino hacía un nuevo futuro. (versión de un camino entre dos mundos)

Sinopsis: Cansados de tanta injusticias en el extenso Reino de Mewni, un grupo de monstruos conformados por tribus de diferentes razas deciden dejar el reino de Mewni En búsqueda de nuevas tierras que puedan llamar hogar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra luego de poner fin al conflicto de la segunda guerra mundial un extraño portal es abierto en dos países de América del norte y del sur.

Nota: Esto sucede en 1948 durante la guerra fría, los monstruos ingresan al país de los Estados Unidos y se instalan en un pueblo llamado Echo Creek. Mientras que en Sudamérica en algún lugar de la Patagónica argentina los monstruos logran instalarse ahí y están bajo la protección del gobierno peronista.

Durante el gobierno peronista Eva Perón nunca sucumbió a una enfermedad en su lugar su marido Juan domingo de Perón es el que muere por el cáncer, el golpe de estado sucede pero a diferencia es que durante ese tiempo da comienzo la guerra civil Argentina.

.

Título: GATE: Y la coalición sudamericana fueron a pelear allí

Resumen: Durante la batalla de la Tablada entre las fuerzas policiales de Buenos Aires contra el grupo de guerrilleros del movimiento todo por la patria o MTP, una misteriosa puerta apareció durante el enfrentamiento atrayendo consigo un enorme ejercito. Tras su aparición, Durante 48 horas la batalla de la Tablada se registro como una de las mas sangrientas de la historia de la argentina.

Y en defensa de la patria la Coalición Sudamericana de Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Perú y Brasil fueron desplegadas aallí.

Nota: más que una historia es como un tipo documental con algunos hechos, entrevistas, reportes y descubrimientos. No ahí personaje principal.

.

GATE: Y el Imperio de la República de Argentina conquistó. (Versión de Gate: Y así las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí)

Resumen: Durante el día festivo del °500 aniversario de la creación del Imperio y a unas semanas del día de la independencia en el norte del país más en la localidad de Ledesma de la provincia de Jujuy un portal es abierto y en su lugar un gran Ejército Medieval invade el pueblo masacrando a todos sus habitantes.

En defensa de la patria y del Imperio las fuerzas armadas del Imperio de la República de Argentina desplegó y conquistó.

Nota: una versión alternativa de una Argentina imperial en donde tanto como poderío militar y económico es superior a todos los países hermanos de Latinoamérica. Además de que es parte de los cuatro poderes que son Estado Unidos que esta en el puesto número uno como una potencia seguido de Rusia, Argentina y China.

Personaje principal: un soldado que es el heredero al trono, pondría más pero la información lo pondré más adelante.

.

Título: Kuroinu: Y el Perú conquistó. (parte del universo de GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido)

Durante los acontecimientos de la desaparición de países entero, la República del Perú había tomado camino en un mundo en donde la esclavitud, la guerras y la tiranía reinaban en el continente conocido como Eostia.

Pero durante su estadía un Ejército medieval había atacado a la ciudad de Lima matando y violando a su gente. Ellos enojaron al INCA.

.

Mundo en Conflicto: Tercera Invasión

No fue un desfile , tampoco fue un golpe de estado, esto es una invasión. ONE-SHOT.

Nota: un corto de varias parte en donde las potencias invaden Latinoamérica y África.

.

GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido (actualización)

Resumen: Varias puertas aparecieron aleatoriamente en todo el mundo, durante cinco años muchos acontecimientos azotaron a la tierra cambiándola totalmente.

Nota: habrá otra nueva actualización para esta historia sólo cambiaré el prologo del capítulo uno y será un capitulo largo porque quiero crear mi propio mundo de fantasía por lo tanto necesitaré un lector beta, si alguien quiere ser un voluntario estaría agradecido.


End file.
